Lich (Another Poetic Spartan)
}} Lich (リッチ, Ritchi ) was a term used by to describe Dark Mages who, in their obsessive pursuit of immortality, rejected their fleeting mortality and managed to commit one of the ultimate taboos, undeath. By completely offering their bodies and soul to death through dark and depraved rituals, a Dark Mage can return to unlife once their mortal bodies failed them, to once again roam Earth Land as an Undead Being. Overview Liches were created by performing the Forbidden Spell, Solemn Ritual of the Night, and then sealing their souls into chosen vessels called phylacteries. History Dark Ages of Earth Land Liches came into fruition long before histories of Earth Land was ever recorded. Age of The Inquisition Creation of Liches reached its zenith sometime prior to The Inquisition. The most infamous Lich to arise was an individual named Michel Hasburg. Guild Age of Earth Land The efforts of The Inquisition had managed to put a complete stop to the creation of Liches, as all known knowledge had been effectively wiped from the memories of the Earth Landers through the manipulation of the One Magic. However, it was believed that several Lich Grimoires managed to evade the efforts of The Inquisition, although their exact locations remained unknown. All the surviving Liches who managed to escape The Inquisition were either hunted down and exorcised or fled to the deepest reaches of Earth Land, entering a state of hibernative slumber to await the right time to awaken and bring about their Undead Legions once again. The last known Lich to rise was Arthur Mourne, the Current King of Iceberg. Arthur was a Former Great Knight of Iceberg cursed with Aging Immortality by the Mirror of Desire after the fulfillment of his contract. Arthur was gradually driven mad by his Aging Immortality and used his Dark Magics to transform himself into a Lich sometime in the X500s, sealing his Life Essence into the Frozen Palace as his makeshift phylactery. Powers and Abilities Solemn Ritual of the Night: A Forbidden Spell and a Precursor Spell needed for a Dark Mage to successfully become a Lich, it required a vast amount of preparation and materials to even dare attempt it. Failure to adhere to Solemn Ritual of the Night's precise instructions had severe consequences for the caster that ranged from permanent disfigurement, an incomplete yet painful transformation, to outright death. The Ritual itself required multiple blood sacrifices and letting the very essence of Death flow through them. Any amount of hesitance or fear detected by the essence of Death meant the instant death of the caster, for only those who fully accepted and embraced their oncoming undeath were able to become a True Lich. Selective Immortality: Regeneration: Black Arts (黒い芸術, Kuroi Geijutsu): As former Human Dark Mages, it was widely assumed Liches possessed knowledge of at least one to several Black Arts. It should be noted that all Liches were not created equal and were in fact uniquely different. As a result every Lich possessed varying degrees of talent and experience in the Black Arts. *'Death Magic': *'Living Magic': Bone-Make (ブーンメイク, Buun Meiku): Liches possessed the innate ability to create and manipulate all manner of bones, including their own. Known Liches *Arthur Mourne *Michel Hasburg Notes Trivia *Those who become Liches were unable to ascend to the Afterlife, and upon the destruction of their phylactery, their fixture in the mortal plane, a Lich would be cursed to spend all of eternity in a state of Limbo. Unable to live or die, a Lich would be forever stuck in a state of inbetween in the Spiritual Realm. Behind the Scenes *Approved by Perchan.